


A Study in Dissembling

by eveshka



Series: Tales of the Dawn King [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: Wherein a cat is both a cat and not a cat. Schrodinger, take note.





	A Study in Dissembling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demishock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demishock/gifts).



> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Characters: Ignis Scientia, Regis Lucis Caelum  
> Time Period: Pre-Brotherhood  
> Location: Insomnia, the Citadel
> 
> For Demishock

He wasn't quite certain when things had changed, to be honest. But there he was, all of eleven years old, standing next to Regis in the garden, being gently quizzed about Noctis. Was the prince improving? Had he started to open up after coming home? What had Ignis noticed about him? Were the nightmares fading?

Ignis hadn’t known how to answer, and studied a flower quietly while considering what he ought to tell the king. He could tell the man that Noctis screamed through the night, he could tell him any number of things that Noctis would refuse to do. But would it solve anything?

There was, of course, one thing that Ignis knew of that Noctis needed. One thing that calmed the younger boy when he started to scream, one thing that brought light back into dull eyes. But Ignis, being all of eleven going on twelve, didn’t have the word. (In truth, he did, he was simply unable to voice it to the King who was father to his charge. After all, what adult listened to a child?)

So instead of answering the questions posed, Ignis turned with one of his own. “Do you know that cat that lives outside the kitchen? The grey one that doesn’t much like people?”

“I am… unfamiliar with such a creature,” Regis conceded, looking off to the flower that was the recipient of pale green scrutiny.

“He hisses and spits when you approach him, but if you sit quietly enough, sometimes he comes and sits next to you.” Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose and chanced a glance to the King. “Very rarely, you can pat him for a time before he objects and leaves.”

“I see,” Regis replied, watching the flower shift in the breeze, and Ignis was glad that his glance hadn’t been seen.

“Most times, he hides under the rose bush by the door so you can't reach him,” Ignis continued, moving to touch the petals of the flower carefully. Sylleblossom, he remembered belatedly. From Tenebrae. “He stood in my lap this morning, but I didn’t dare touch him.”

“You might have been scratched for your troubles,” Regis replied lightly, turning back to the boy beside him. “You weren’t injured, were you?”

“No,” Ignis considered the flower, and then dropped his hand back to his side. “It was a surprise.”

“Ah,” Regis’ voice was a sad sort of sound, and Ignis glanced up to see that the King wasn’t looking at him, but up to the sky.

“He still doesn’t like people. But when I’m there, it seems to be all right. The others know not to come unless I open the door. They only make it worse and someone ends up hurt.”

From the corner of his eye, Ignis saw Clarus ghost past the doorway back into the King’s private office, and it did not come as a surprise Regis patted him on the head, rumpling sandy brown hair. “I appreciate your efforts. I fear our walk must be cut short, but feel free to take advantage of the garden as you will.”

The King moved off, leaving Ignis standing before the sylleblossom, wondering if he’d said something wrong, and hoping that the cat wouldn’t be bothered.

 

\--

 

Fifteen year old Ignis had a far better command of wit and language, though it would never have occurred to him to tell the King what Noctis truly needed.

He was again standing in the garden, though the sylleblossoms weren’t yet in bloom. The winter had been unkind, and the garden was only starting to recover. But Regis had requested they meet, and so the young man stood waiting.

It took almost an hour before Regis walked in and greeted Ignis. The usual pleasantries were passed, and then Ignis opened his mouth to give his usual briefing. The words stuck in his throat, and he coughed before speaking. “If I may deviate from our norm for a moment, do you remember that cat from the kitchens, sir?”

“The one that disliked people? I believe I recall a few stories of the creature, yes.”

“It has become quite affectionate over the years, almost happy to see me when I drop by. I believe all that was needed was someone to care for it, as neglect seemed to only do it ill.”

Deft fingers reached out and plucked a bug off of a leaf. “I see. And has it scratched you lately?”

“It has not. Moreover, it sought me out on the grounds the other day to curl into my lap and sleep during my studies.” Ignis watched the King flick the bug away, and dared not look at the man. “I found it quite… remarkable.”

The King’s laugh rumbled softly in his chest. “You do seem to have a way with wild things, Ignis. I daresay it might have been your calling after all.”

“Perhaps, though I find my current challenge satisfying enough. I believe he has… grown on me, perhaps even attached to me. It is a thought I do not find disconcerting. All in all, sir, I find it difficult to detach myself.”

“I pray you never do, Ignis. Loving and being loved in turn is the greatest gift one can experience. Just… take care that neither of you end up hurt.”

Green eyes flickered from the garden to older blue that glittered back at him, and Ignis opened his mouth for a moment, closed it, replayed the conversation in his head and then blushed. Violently. For once, he’d actually _been_ talking about the _cat_. Regis gave him no chance to clarify, instead patting the young man on the back and chuckling as he departed.

Ignis found himself sighing in the same fashion as when he had to deal with Noctis in his more mercurial moods, and a small voice in the back of his mind had to acknowledge that Regis was just like his son, and Ignis didn’t stand a chance.

When something bumped into his legs, he reached down without thinking, scooped up the cat, and ruefully considered changing his title to Royal Cat Herder as he walked through the garden towards the residential halls.

The cat, for his part, just purred.


End file.
